The new cultivar is the product of a controlled breeding program. The new variety was discovered as a seedling from a group of 6 seeds collected from the parent variety, Pittosporum tenuifolium ‘Golf Ball’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,329. The pollen parent is unknown, several Pittosporum varieties were present in the commercial field. After several season of observation, and confidential testing, ‘Seaside’ was selected as a superior cultivar in May of 2010, by the inventor, Luen Miller at a commercial nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SEASIDE’ was first performed by vegetative cuttings in September of 2011 at a commercial nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.